The eyes of the valley
by skyelover
Summary: The story is HMDS CUTE. ClairexSkye. Rated T just to be safe. The chapters are kinda short... But they're good! Skye belives Claire is an angel, while the bachelors of the valley are having a contest to see who can date her the most!
1. moving

"Claire…. Claire…" a voice sounded coming from a distant. I was standing, nothing was there, no one was there. Just pure white and me standing in the center, embracing that warm feeling, the feeling of the sun on your body on a nice day…. "Cccclllllaaaaiiiirrrreee!!" That got me up. I jolted out of bed and blinked a bit as a very unwelcome light threatened my vision of the room. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and opened them as far as they would go which seemed to do the trick because the room came into view. I was on my bed staring at my sister, she must have been the one to wake me up, the tiny bedroom in the apartment that we shared surrounded my with that pukey green color I had always hated. The next thing I noticed was the clock, and it read 6:00a.m.

I flew out of bed (no seriously I jumped so high that I literally flew) and out of the cramped bedroom into the kitchen. After about a minute of cramming food down my throat until it threatened to choke me I lunged back into the tiny bedroom and put on the outfit I had laid on the floor the night before. It was nothing fancy just some black mini shorts and a plain white V-neck. Nothing was in my dresser anymore because it was all packed away in a suite case. Yes I was moving. And as you can probably guess by all the running that I had woken up late. Bingo! Give yourself a pat on the back.

My sister who had no doubt been watching the whole time was on her bed laughing hysterically. I had done this sort of thing before… "Claire I don't know how your gonna survive living by yourself on that farm. The poor animals will probably starve to death while you are sleeping in your bed without someone to wake you up." She went into another giggle fit. If I wasn't brushing my teeth I probably would have shot an insult or two back at her. But now you know where I am going. I want to live on a farm in some place called forget-me-not valley.

I grabbed my suite case and ran down the stairs trying very hard not to fall down them in my haste. I am usually a very klutzy girl. I popped open the trunk to the car and threw the suite case inside. I stopped to catch my breath a little before charging back up the stairs. This time I was not being so very careful and tripped on one of them. After falling about five stairs I stopped myself and tried again to climb them (this time I was successful). I ran to my apartment door, got the hidden key out from the fake plant at the end of the hallway, and went inside. I plopped down on the couch to rest a little. I looked at the time and saw it read 6:30. I walked up the hallway and found my sister in the bathroom combing through her hair. She was always so slow in the mornings. But when my sister just came home from work at night you could not get her to stop and stay in one place for a couple of seconds.

Deciding that this was going to take some time I returned to my nice little bed and closed my eyes. I couldn't wait until I got to the farm. I tried to imagine what it was going to be like being a farmer… A lot of people told me that I was _very _different than the average person for wanting to get on a farm and brush cows all day instead of sucking up to a boss in the office. But to me that job sounded so… so… "Claire!" my sister shook my shoulder hard so that I would wake up and I did that time because I wasn't fully asleep yet. "It's time to go." Was all she said before heading out the door herself. I looked at the clock which read 7:00. She brushed her hair for a half hour!! I followed my sister to the car and opened the door to the car. Before I left for the valley I looked at the apartment I had once lived in and took in a deep breath like that would hold the memories in my brain longer. Once I was in the car I noticed that there was a dog kennel in the back seat that sat next to me. But we don't own any dogs… The landlord at our apartment won't allow dogs. My sister got in the front seat and signaled so that she could get out of the apartments parking lot. "Cookie?" I asked my sister, that was my nick name for her. "What is this?" "Oh… that is… a present for you…" she said giving me a devilish smile from the mirrors. My face lit up as I turned to grab the kennel. I twisted the kennel around and my face met the one of a very cute sleeping puppy! She even remembered what kind of dog I wanted, a husky!!

"Oh! Thank you so much Cookie!! I've always wanted a husky!" I squealed in delight. My sister laughed from the front seat "I know, I know! You've been complaining to me for years!" We both laughed that time. "Can I take him out? Just for a little while?" I asked already heading for the dog's door. "No! No,no,no,no,no you are not letting that dog out so it can poo all over _my_ car." I giggled a little bit. "That reminds me… you sure that you don't need a car to get around?" she asked. "Yeah I am positive the town is really small…" I couldn't help but notice all of the nervous glances that my sister kept giving me. I kind of felt bad for her. Ever since our mom died she and I were the only family we had left… The car stopped and I looked ahead we were at the pier where my boat was docked ready to take me to an entirely different lifestyle…

I got out of the back seat and made my way to the trunk in a moment it popped up and I took out the suite case inside. I closed the trunk and waddled (the suite case was kinda heavy) to the other side of the back doors, where my new dog was. Cookie came out to help. She took my suite case from me and put it on the boat while I got the kennel out of the back. I put down the kennel and hugged my sister. That hug seemed like she or I was dieing. Cookie sniffed a bit and looked down at the kennel so she wouldn't have to face me. She was always trying to be tough like that. "So before you go you have to name this little guy." I bent down and looked inside the kennel my dog yawned a little then blinked his eyes open. It was the first time I had ever looked into my dogs eyes! "His eyes are so brown!" I commented. "Heh heh. Yah I thought you might like that about him… Oh! And the good part is he's already trained!" "Even though he's just a puppy?" I asked some doubt showing through my voice. Cookie caught that doubt and bent down to open the kennel. Once it was opened she let out a long whistle. She had taught me how to whistle like that last summer. The dog jumped up in alarm and ran to Cookie's feet. "Roll over boy!" Cookie commanded. And sure enough that dog got down on his belly and rolled in the sand. Cookie got him back into the kennel and headed for her car. She came back momentarily with dog treats and gave one to the dog for the trick, then she handed me the box. I thought for awhile… "Mmm.. How about Coco?" I suggested. "Because of his eyes?" She guessed. "Yep!" I said and Coco let out a happy yelp. Cookie laughed. "Coco it is then! Have a good trip little sis." She said sadness coming back into her eyes. "I promise I will write you!" I said trying to cheer her up. She chuckled. " O.k." I grabbed the kennel and she gave me one last hug before I jumped on the boat. I watched her wave goodbye until she was just an ant. Then I looked forward to the sea.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. The welcome committee

The boat ride was about twenty minutes before I began to see a little bit of town

The boat ride was about twenty minutes before I began to see a little bit of town. I got up and stretched my back, because when you sit in a hard chair for twenty minutes it really, _really_ hurts. Coco got up and stretched in the limited room in the kennel. I walked around the deck until I found a crew member. There wasn't anyone on the boat expect for me and the crew so I needed _someone_ to talk to. "Hey is that forget-me-not valley out in the distance?" I asked. The young sailor spun around and smiled at me. "No miss, that town right there…" he said taking his finger and pointing to the town we were headed for. "Is a town called Mineral Town. You have to pass through there to get to the valley!" Great I have to walk with all of my luggage. I smiled at him even though I was annoyed and said thank you. Then I turned and walked back to my suite case and Coco. I heard him following me and I got a creepy feeling so I didn't turn around.

When I got back to my seat he was still there. "So… miss…" he began. "Claire" I verified. "Miss Claire what are you doing at the valley?" He asked me. I wasn't in the mood to deal with this guy… but I still wanted to be kind so I replied. "I'm moving actually. To the new farm that they have for sale." "I see. Are you moving there to be with your boyfriend?" Ok I was officially uncomfortable right now…but I still replied. "No." I squeaked. The sailors face lit up, but after a whistle sounded his face fell again. "Miss Claire I believe we are at Mineral Town." He sighed. I sighed after he left, but in relief.

After the boat was docked, I got of and explored a little. I tried asking three ladies at the Town's square which direction it was but I never got any. They just bickered about which short cut was faster. So I decided to try going up the path a little. I passed a church before stopping by a clinic. The people there directed me to a farm where I could ask the farmers there and also promised to stop by the valley sometime to say 'hello'. After I got to the farm I looked around for the farmer, I found him near the chicken coops. The farmer, Jack, directed me to go up a mountain! But he did give me two turnip seeds to plant once I got there. He was a pretty cute guy and he was married as well!

Finally I got out of Mineral Town! When I first came to the Forget-Me-Not Valley I found a farm which I later found out was a women's named Vesta. She lived with her niece Celia. She looks very pretty and had a long length of brown hair. And her nephew Marlin. He looked a lot like… Elvis to be honest. Vesta made Marlin help carry my dog kennel even though I protested like a bazillion times! Marlin said he would do it even though he looked like he didn't want to.

When we were out of earshot of the farm I said. "Seriously it's fine you don't have to carry that!" No reply… Ok either really shy or rude! I tried again. "It must be really heavy I'll carry it." Then we heard the sound of laughter. A boy with medium length blonde hair was pointing at our direction and laughing. He wiped the tears from his eyes and said "Marlin you can't even carry a dog kennel!" and went into another laughing fit. I swear he was drunk. "No! It's totally easy and at least I'm helping the new farmer!" The boy glared at him and grabbed my suite case. "I'll Race ya!!" The boy said racing of with my suite case. "You're on!!" Marlin said chasing after him. Coco can't be having fun right now. I raced after them yelling "Guys!! Stop! Come Back! Be careful!!" When I reached the farm I saw them standing out side of a tan colored house panting and wheezing. Then they both got into and argument about who won. I stepped between the two and pushed on their chests which got Marlin quiet.

I spun around and looked right into the eyes of the boy who was still yelling. After I looked into his eyes he shut up. Weird…. He held out his hand never taking his eyes off of mine and said "H- hi I'm Rock." I diverted my eyes to find his hand and shook it but then looked back into his. "I'm Claire the new farmer that you stole luggage from." He laughed still shaking my hand. I pulled my hand away and gave him a somewhat curious look. I turned back to Marlin and stared straight into his eyes and said "Thanks for the help, but I'll take it from here." "O-ok…" He said still staring at my eyes. Something was definitely wrong so I asked "Is something wrong?" "N-no it's just that" Rock stammered. "You look us right in the eyes." What? I was so confused so I asked him "Doesn't everyone around here?" Rock started "Well yes but-" "Not like you…" Marlin ended. "Do I do it differently?" I said raising one eyebrow in confusion. They nodded in unison their mouths slightly open. "It feels like your reading my soul." Marlin mumbled. "Ah- but that sounds kind of… odd doesn't it?" He said while looking at the ground so I wouldn't notice that he turned a deeper shade of red.

He looked back up into my eyes again and said nothing. Rock was staring at my eyes too. At the same time they cocked their heads, which I admit was pretty cute considering they looked like little puppy dogs. A tall tan man had come to stand behind the two men though. And when he cleared his throat they jumped a foot off the ground. If the man didn't look so serious I would have laughed. I had to bite my lip to keep a giggle from escaping. Rock was the first to talk. "W-well I guess I'd better let you get unpacked." He started to back up towards the exit when the building across the street came into view he turned completely around and ran the remaining distance. Next to go was Marlin "I have to talk to Rock…" He followed the same pattern as Rock did. This time I couldn't help but giggle but the ominous man beside me made my laugh fall short. I had to look up really far to catch his eyes. "I am Takura your father's partner." Phew. That's a lot of tension off of my shoulders. "Oh! Hi! Wow you're a lot different than I remember…" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Same to you miss!" We chuckled a little together.

Takura picked up my dog's kennel and opened the door to the tan house. "Shall we?" He asked me. I just stood there looking up at the house. "I-Is this all mine." A voice from inside called 'yes' and I entered my new home. It might seem really small to anyone else, but after sharing a cramped apartment with a sister that snored like an elephant it was huge. Takura set the kennel down next to the table and I sat the suite case at the end of the bed. I walked over to Coco and let him out so he could stretch. In the room there was a book case with a limited amount of books on them about farming, an old telephone next to a record holder, a small table built for two with two chairs, a tan colored dresser, and as I mentioned before a bed. The bed had plain white and fluffy covers on the top of them; if Takura wasn't there I would have flopped on them and played with the covers. Takura followed my gaze to the bed and bent down a little bit to say "Those covers have geese feathers in them." I looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you!!" I praised him and followed over to the bed to feel the covers. They were so soft and looked like it would be warm during the winter.

Takura stepped out of my house and onto the lawn in front of it. "Well then Claire you might want to get unpacked." And with that he was gone. I felt the urge to ignore my mentor and go to meet everyone in the valley, but I knew that it was going to be a really long time until I was finally all settled in, so I decided to get a head start.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Skye

I was finally all unpacked from my suite case

I was finally all unpacked from my suite case. It took a very long time! So I had time after all to visit some people. As I came out of my farm I saw Rock and Marlin still bickering. "Ok the bets on, buuuut I am totally going to win!" I really didn't want to know what all of that was about so I headed in the opposite direction to the farm that Marlin worked on. I greeted Celia and Vesta once more and headed further down the path to the mountain. Once I reached the mountain I went up the path towards the sound of rushing water. When I arrived I found a waterfall next to the small tent and a big hole in the wall on the opposite side. Being curious is one of my idiotic traits I have so I looked into the hole and found people in it! Their names were Flora and Carter. I also met Galen and his wife Nina, Ruby and Nami, a man named Gustafa, a very scary scientist named Daryl, and the people that tend the bar, Muffy and Griffin! It ended up being 10:00 at night by the time I had finished all of those people. But I was determined to meet one more place before heading home that night.

Now here is the very _un_fun thing that happened. It started raining. Or I should say _heavy_ rain. Very, very heavy rain. I knew it was going to rain too! I scolded myself for not bringing an umbrella. Thinking about the situation I decided it was a better first impression to show up dry! So I ran back to my farmhouse and grabbed the purple umbrella that I had unpacked earlier in the nice spring day. I also decided to grab my blue rain coat to keep my body warmer. Coco was sprawled out on my bed and I probably would have scolded him and made him get off if he wasn't keeping it warm for me. So once again I ran out into that pounding rain. Like I said I was determined! I walked there very slowly to make sure that I didn't slip on the slick ground. I, much to my surprise, didn't fall for a whole three minutes! Of course then I got cocky, and wanting to get out of the cold, I ran the rest of the distance to the Villa.

Yep. I tripped. But in a very odd way. The slick rain from underneath my heel twisted me all the way around and I continued to fall to the pavement with my back in front. My umbrella went flying out of my hand as a gust of wind came and I closed my eyes. That what was weird about me. When I fall down I squeeze my eyes shut and never now how soon it will take. This fall felt like it was going to take forever to hit the ground. It felt as if time had stopped right then. I stayed in the same spot motionless. The ground didn't seem to get closer the sky didn't get father away. It felt as thought my feet weren't even touching the ground. And I did something that I had never done during my falls. I peeked. I opened my left eye a little way and saw the dark skies. "Am I dieing?" I asked aloud as if I was asking the skies themselves. "I hope not." Came a voice above me. I surely thought I had died then. Voices were coming out of the skies! I opened both eyes to the fullest now.

And I had died. An Angel appeared in front of my face. "I am dieing aren't I? You're taking me away… to heaven I hope." I said starring into the deep green eyes in front of me. The angel was so beautiful! His silky silver hair fell medium length and tickled my nose, the angel was also very pail. Then I felt something painful "Ouch!" I whimpered and buried my face into the angel's chest. A sigh of relief came from the angel. "Good you're not dead or dieing. I just pinched you and you felt it." What? I'm not dead? Then does this mean the persons chest my head is buried in was… My head shot up and met those green eyes again. He smiled a small smile when he saw color rush to my face. I looked down. My feet were diffidently off the ground! The angel-like man was holding me in his arms!

My face burned red and I stammered. "Ah- C-could you p-put me down please?" "Sure thing, my angel." The man said as I found solid ground beneath my feet. My feet weren't used to the ground so I stumbled a bit and he steadied me. "I-I'm not dead so I am not an angel! M-my name is Claire!" I hated it when I stumbled. The man took my hand and put one knee on the ground, he kissed it lightly. "Knight Skye at your service. And yes you are an angel." I cocked my head at this ma- I mean Skye encouraging him to go on with his explanation. And he did. "You're an angel because you fell from heaven to land into my arms." He said bringing his hand to his head and made a peace sign. Then he winked at me. My face had never been so red in my life. "Claire." He said bringing my chin up with his finger. "Thank you for being my angel." He said leaning in closer as if he was going to kiss me. A raindrop fell on my cheek making me blink and he laughed. "I'll walk you home. It's the least I can do for my blessing from heaven." He started to walk forward out of the villa's territory, but I didn't care about meeting the people living there anymore. I followed after Skye and walked beside him staring at the ground so he couldn't see my face getting redder at the second. He chuckled.

We walked home mostly in silence. By the bar I sneezed because I lost my umbrella. Skye shimmied out of his fake leopard skin jacket and hunched it over my shoulders. "If you get cold you'll get sick. And then I won't be able to see your healthy, smiling face anymore." _He's so kind!_ I thought in my mind. I looked at him to meet his eyes and thank him. Then I saw what he was wearing. He wore a black long sleeved shirt that was tight and fit his muscles perfectly. But the shirt looked thin. "You're the one that's going to catch a cold! All you are wearing is a thin tee-shirt!" I shrugged the jacket of my shoulder and handed it to him. He grabbed my hand and pulled the jacket out of them and pulled the jacket up my arms and completely on my body. "But if you catch a cold heaven will strike me with lightning for hurting an angel." He inched his face closer. His lips were closing distance with mine. My face was so hot that it could have lit a candle. I backed up a bit.

"W-will I-I see you again?" I said my voice shaky. "Hmm…" He thought for a while. "I'll meet you at the goddess pond tomorrow and you don't have to come if you don't want…" I suggested. I haven't visited that place yet but it sounded like it was a pretty place. "Say around 10:00 p.m.?" But Skye was gone in a flash. He didn't leave his answer with me, he didn't take his coat. But I wanted to go there just in case…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. The harvest goddess pond

In the morning I made sure to wake up on time

In the morning I made sure to wake up on time. I gave Coco and I some breakfast and changed into a long pair of brown pants that had strings attached to them so when you walked they swayed, and a tannish looking t-shirt. After that I headed out to the fields on the farm. But first this short guy in red showed me where to put stuff for extra cash. The yard that I turned to after he left was huge! It also had weeds covered everywhere! Takura came out of his house and I asked him why there were so many weeds. He said "Your father died a long time ago so it got a little…" Takura was lazy. There were weeds everywhere because, he was lazy. I sighed and against all the parts inside me that hated this I started to weed.

I had weeded for three hours! They never seemed to stop around here. I let out a cry of pain. I had to sit down for a while or I would faint. Whenever I work too hard for a long amount of time because my rib cage always feels compressed. It feels as if someone was pushing down on them threatening my heart and my lungs. I took long deep breaths and closed my eyes for a second. I went over to the watering hole and took in a sip of the refreshing water. After a few more seconds of closing my eyes I was ready to work again. I tilled the land and planted the two free turnip seeds I'd gotten from Mineral Town's farmer. After it was done I headed for the Villa. My wrist watch read 10:00 a.m. I sighed I still had a long way to go before I could meet Skye again. After meeting Lumina, Romana, and their butler Sebastian, I headed down to Turtle Pond. I met Gustafa the traveling poet. "Hey!" I greeted him while waving at him. "Claire! You're just in time." He smiled at me. I couldn't help smiling back.

"In time for what?" I asked cocking my head and looking into his eyes. He froze in place. Oh great! Just like Rock and Marlin. "In time for what?" I asked him again a little more impatient. "Um… I-I just finished writing a new song." he said still looking into my eyes. I looked at my watch. Hey why not? I had time to kill. So I encouraged him "Well? Go on! Let's hear it!" He took his eyes of me and fumbled with a guitar looking thing.

After Gustafa finished with his song I thanked him and went south to the beach. Yesterday after meeting Galen and Nina they gave me a fishing rod. A guy down there named Cliff helped me figure out how to use it and I caught three fish. By that time it was already 9:00 p.m.! I managed to catch three fish and kill some time so I felt proud of my self. I walked up the path I had come to when I went to the Turtle pond from the villa. I was standing in front of the bar when two drunk twins came out. I learned from the people in the village the twins worked with fireworks and always displayed some during the summer time. I greeted them hesitantly and hurried a little to my farm. I was never good with not being scared about people who drink. One twin followed me saying "Hey beautiful! Wanna party with me?" I got so scared! I quickened my pace again. "Come on I don't bite!" The drunk twin said. I was at my farmhouse and I dumped off the fish into the shipping bin. He was blocking my way to the exit.

After a while the other drunk twin came up and grabbed his brother's shoulder. "Kassey… Kassey…" He was laughing in between the words. "I… Got a joke….. That…" While the two where distracted I bolted for the open exit. After I left the farm's ground I heard Kassey say. "Wait preeetty lady." So I ran for the goddess' pond. Once I got there I looked at my wrist watch that read 10:00p.m. I sighed in relief. Skye would be here soon so as long as those twins don't follow me I should be fine. But if they do follow me… I ducked behind a tree trunk and prayed Skye would come soon. "Are you hiding from me my angel?" Came a musical voice behind me. I turned around and there was Skye. Right in front of me. "N-no!" I said catching my breath. He was so quiet I didn't notice him so it scared me.

"Kassey and Patrick are following me. They're both drunk." I explained why I was behind a tree. "I wouldn't worry about it. They probably both passed out." He smiled at me making my face go pink. I scrambled for the bag on my back and took out his jacket. I handed it to him looking down so he couldn't see my face get red. "H-here's the jacket you let me borrow. Thank you so much." I felt the jacket being lifted out of my hands so I looked up at him and let my hands drop down to my sides. He shrugged into it and smelled it. "It's better than when I lent it to you. Now it has the delicate sent of an angel." He whispered taking in another breath. Now my face was searing hot again. I put my hands to my face to cool them down. My hands have always been the coldest part of my body. He reached out and took my hand holding it loosely in his. "Here's another proof you're my angel." He said encasing my hand into his own. "Your hands are so soft and so cold as if you've died and gone to heaven." I really felt like I had died and gone to heaven but I blurted out "N-no my hands are always cold like that!" He looked into my eyes. My heart started to pound. "Then you need someone to warm them for you." He smiled again. I couldn't think of anything to say next. Still holding my hand he led the way to the small pond we were near.

We sat down at the edge of it. Still holding hands. He looked up at me and stared back into my eyes. "They say if you put an offering into the pond and wish with all your heart." He picked a flower next to him. "The Harvest Goddess will grant your wish." He set the flower in the water and it floated to the center before the weight of the water started taking it down to the depths. He looked at me. I picked a flower and set it into the water when it got to the center I wished really hard. He chuckled a bit. "I shouldn't keep you up past midnight. Who knows what heaven will punish me with?" He stood and held my hand to help me get up. When I was up he let it drop softly to my waist. He walked me home and again was gone in a blink of the eye. I sighed sad that the day was over, and I didn't get to ask if I would see him again. But once I closed the door inside I noticed something purple on the table. I walked over to it and saw it was the umbrella I dropped in the rain.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Collapsing

It's been a week or two since I last saw Skye

It's been a week or two since I last saw Skye. Since then I've gotten a lumber and a stone shed. Those have covered up a few spaces so there are fewer weeds. With all of the grasses and fish I've shipped I have enough to get a wooden barn. All I need is a couple more pieces of lumber. After weeding a little and watering the plants I set out with my axe in my rucksack to get the rest. I stopped a moment to figure out which place was the best. Probably Galen and Nina's yard was… They're a little… older so they can't take care of it. I started to head of in that direction but I heard someone calling my name over and over. I looked back and saw Rock running over to me. Ugh! I thought. I wasn't really patient with him…

"Hey Claire!" Rock said when he caught up he was panting. "Hey!" I replied. "Where are you off to?" He asked looking into my eyes again. "Galen and Nina's house. There are some logs over there so I'm going to go cut 'em up." He smiled at me and I smiled back, but not as warmly. "Um… Can I go with you?" I tilted my head. Going to cut logs sounded like the most boring thing ever. "Yeah sure!" I said trying to sound cheerful. "Cool!" He smiled again.

I started to cross the bridge and he followed. We walked side by side down the path to Galen and Nina's. When we passed Marlin, Rock gave him a cocky look. Marlin glared at the two of us, I got an uneasy feeling. When we got to the yard I took out my axe and Rock went over and sat in the grass. As I continued to work Rock kept chattering.

I answered all of Rock's questions and smiled when I looked at him, but I couldn't keep and annoyed face from creeping onto my face when I wasn't looking at him.

After a while my rib cage began to hurt like it never had before. I let out a small cry of pain. Luckily Rock didn't here it, or he would have made me stop. I only had three more logs to go though so I kept working. Two logs down one more to go. I swung the axe one more time and let it slide out of my hands. My vision started to go bad. I saw black blotches when I tried to look at Rock. I wanted to tell Rock to help me, but the only thing I did was mouth out: Save me Skye. After I fainted I was only aware of a couple of things. My body hit the ground and Rock yelled my name. The last thing I was aware of was Rock running off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Falling angels

Skye's POV

**Skye's POV **

I lived in the forest in Mineral Town. What no one knows is that directly down from Gotz's house it looks like the mountains close and the sea begins. But there is a tiny path in the corner of the mountains and down that path is a cliff. It's just barely big enough for my house. When I was a little child I was playing with my friends. In my days of childhood I wasn't a thief so I played with Gray and Rick. We were playing hide and seek and I fell down the small path. After that I never told anyone about the cliff.

When my mom died and I was forced to steal. I wound up building a house here. The space inside was limited so I didn't have a lot of furniture. I had a bed with old covers, a table for one and a small dresser for my clothes. I put on some jeans and a deep blue tee. I planned to hike up the mountain that day to see who I could steal from. I started up the steep narrow path and made it out of the dugout cliff of a home. I walked up the Mother's Peak Mountain and targeted the valley. From here you can see every part of the small town except the Villa and an angel's farm. I never stopped thinking about that girl. She calls herself Claire and claims she is not an angel. But on that day…

When I first met Claire she and I were out of Romana's Villa. I'd never seen a girl like that before, a girl that seemed to glow on her own. She twisted herself around, let go of her umbrella and closed her eyes. I could not let her fall! I ran to her trying to be quiet so I wouldn't get caught. I caught her and held her in my arms taking her feet off the ground. It seemed like I was trying to protect her. I wanted to protect her. I wanted to never put her down just in case something or someone tried to hurt her. I held her cold body close to me and she opened her left eye a little. I stood there speechless. Her pale blue eye looked past me into the skies. Then she asked "Am I dieing?" I held my breath; all of my being didn't want her to die. She felt cold next to my chest. I wanted to hear her velvet voice again and again, so I said "I hope not." She opened both of her eyes. Her pale blue eyes looked for mine. "I am dieing aren't I? ...You're taking me away…. To heaven I hope." I wished with all my might that that would never come true. I didn't want anyone to take her from me.

I had to prove that she would stay with me. I thought of all those TV shows and movies and I pinched her. They always say 'Pinch me.' Whenever they thought they'd died. So I pinched her. But I regretted it. The angel whimpered and buried her head into my chest. I felt a wave of agony come over me. And yet at the same time I was relived. She hadn't died yet, but I hurt her!

I sighed with agony and relief and told her she wasn't dead or dieing because she had felt that. Her head parted itself from my chest and met my eyes. The angel in my arms had a powerful force. Her eyes bore into mine. Telling me stories about her, and asking my eyes about their stories. Her face colored a little and I smiled. She looked so cute!

My angel looked down and stammered. "Ah- C-could you put me down?" She asked. She looked a little uncomfortable. I wanted to shout no, and hold her in my hands forever. But… I wanted to fulfill every wish she had. So I put her on the ground. My heart ached when she left me. But all I said was "Sure thing my angel." Being the angel she was she wasn't used to our human grounds so she stumbled. I steadied her and once again had to let her go. "I-I'm not dead so I'm not an angel!" She protested. "M-my name is Claire." My heart pounded when she said her name. I kneeled ignoring the wet ground and took her hand. I kissed it lightly fearing to much pressure would harm her again. "Knight Skye at your service. And yes you are an angel." I argued with her. She tilted her delicate head to the side I blushed a little more but she didn't seem to notice. "You're an angel because; you fell from heaven to land in my arms." I raised my hand to my head and made a sign the angel should understand: peace. Then I winked at her. She lowered her head a little and I felt dumb again. I brought her chin up to meet my face so I could see her radiating face. "Claire." I stared into her perfect eyes. "Thank you for being my angel." I thanked her. A raindrop fell on her cheek and she blinked. I chuckled at how cute she looked.

That day I walked her home and gave her my jacket. She returned it to me the second time I saw her. It had the faint scent of her. She gave it back a thousand times better. I scanned the valley. Vesta's farm seemed like it was a good place… Ok that would be my target after night fall. I would have turned and left now, but for some reason I looked over to Galen and Nina's. The old couple, I usually left alone, seemed to have something I was looking for in their yard. I could feel it in my body.

There she was! My angel was in their yard breaking lumber. But she wasn't alone. There was a young blonde fellow with her. I couldn't help my eyes from narrowing a little. He was a lucky man. He could see her whenever he wanted… She looked up and smiled at him. I felt a twinge of jealousy course through my body. Then her face changed as she turned away from him. I laughed. She was annoyed! I felt so relived even though I know I shouldn't. I watched them for a while crouched near the walls. I felt bad spying on my angel so after a while I decided to leave. I turned my back and started to head down the mountain.

I heard her cry out in pain. I turned around almost falling off the mountain. Her face was twisted in pain, but she reserved herself before facing the boy again. She sighed a little, her whole body shaking. There were three logs still in front of her. She continued to work. I wanted to run to her. To grab her arms and hold them still so she couldn't work. But I couldn't there were too many people that could see me. She finished the last log, dropping her axe. She stumbled a little. The blonde boy with her was looking at the passing river. She started to fall. I started to walk forward a little, and it took all of my will to stop myself. My eyes must have been playing tricks on me, because I thought she said 'Save me Skye'. When she hit the ground tears welled in my eyes. My gift from heaven was hurt and it was all because I couldn't go down to help her. The boy shouted her name and ran off to who knows where. I watched him for a while as he got a young dark haired man from the farm, then I shifted my eyes to her. She lay on the ground. I almost jumped off the wall when I was leaning in closer. The farmer knelt down and picked her limp body up off the ground. I hated him too.

He was holding _my_ gift from heaven in _his_ arms. They walked all the way to the clinic and I wanted to follow. I hated myself along with those two boys. I couldn't go down to help her and yet… I hated the people that did help… I sighed and turned back to my house not sure how to forget this awful sight. I had to visit her tonight!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Taking a sick day

Skye's POV

**Skye's POV**

What was with Vesta and only planting one kind of crop for the whole season?! After getting a small amount of turnips from here and there (if you spread it out they don't notice as much.) I headed for the farm. My heart began to pound as I crossed the bridge. Half of me wanted to turn and flee, the other half wanted to run to her farm. I must have stood on the crossing paths for half an hour trying to figure out what to do next. My feet decided for me and started to, slowly, walk towards my angel's farm. I tried to calm myself down. _It's ok._ I thought to myself. _It's so late, she's probably sleeping…_ Before I knew it I was on the farm's grounds.

My face flushed, and my heart pounded so loud that you could probably hear it. I turned the knob to the house and peeked inside, the coast was clear. I carefully opened the door and snuck inside. There was a sleeping dog next to her bed so I had to be careful not to wake it up. I looked down, and inside the bed was a sleeping angel. Her face was pink in color, so I felt her forehead. Warm. She had a fever.

I looked around the house and found a small washcloth. When she had a cool washcloth on her head I turned to leave. I heard a low growl sound from the bed. I turned around to find two pairs of deep sea green eyes starring at me. She and her dog were awake.

#

The dog was still growling at me and started to take a couple of steps forward. I backed up a bit being cautious. She jumped out of bed and went to the dog's side. She held him back and soothed "No Coco. It's okay! He's a good person." The dog whimpered and licked his master's arm. She smiled down at him, then turned her gaze to me. I could have sworn her eyes were a pale blue! Her face reddened a little as she looked at me. Could the fever be getting worse?

I couldn't help but blush. It must look pretty bad from her point of view. A strange person in her house, with her dog growling at him. I felt like an idiot. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Your eye color…" I would have smacked myself in the head if I wasn't standing right in front of her. "What color is it?" She asked coughing a little. I was so confused. I chuckled a little out of nervousness. "My silly angel… Do you not know your own eye color?" She shook her head and looked at the floor. Idiot! I thought to myself. "It changes." Her soft voice sounded.

I thought aloud "What?" I looked at her and she looked up. "My eye color changes." She was truly an angel. "When ever I feel a great amount of emotion my eye color changes on its own." She explained. Then she started to cough. She squeezed her eyes shut and fell to the floor. Her sickness was worsening. I rushed to her side and held her in my arms. After a moment of listening to her deep breathing she opened her eyes. "Skye…" She looked into my eyes and breathed heavily again. Then her eyes closed again. I held her close to me and picked her up. I covered her with covers and stroked her soft straw-berry hair. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping!

I took the little time to notice her features. Everything about her was perfect! My eyes narrowed in on her lips. I inched ever so slightly closer… Our lips were closing distance… Her dog let out another low growl. I chuckled to myself… Who was I kidding? I wasn't fit to kiss an angel. I wrote a small note and left it on her dining table. Then I stepped out of the house and closed the door slightly behind me.

/

**Claire's POV**

The door closed quietly. I sighed and buried my head in the covers. When I fainted for a second he had lifted me up and put me on the bed. I came back to reality and opened my eyes for a second. He was still there so I closed them again deciding to let things be as if I were asleep. I felt his presence get closer. I could feel his hot, short breaths on my face. Coco let out a low growl and the heat on my face was gone. He chuckled a bit and left.

After a few seconds of grieving about my deprived kiss I slowly took the covers off my head. A white envelope caught my eye. I jumped out of bed and grabbed it. I flipped it over to the back to see if any address was there. There was no address but in a small corner where a stamp would be there was a drawing of angel wings. I tore open the letter and ripped out the insides making sure nothing was left behind. I opened the letter carefully and read what was inside:

_Dear Angel,_

_I can't seem to stay away from you… I'm kinda curious about your eyes so I wish to meet you at the goddess' pond once more._

_Singed with love,_

_Your knight._

I couldn't help feeling excitement well up inside of me. I looked forward to tomorrow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Three weeks!

**A/N: Whaaaa!! This story took so long to get on here for some reason!! D: Sorry guys it's REALLY late... but here it is! Yay for Chapter 8! Thanks a bunch to all of those fantastic people who reveiwed or commented on the story! XD! It's people like that, that get me motivated to write!**

* * *

The next morning I had no problem getting up on time. I practically floated around my farm while I did my chores. The turnips I planted a while ago were finally ready, and according to Vesta the tomatoes and strawberries I got a couple of days ago were going to be ready in two to three days. When I had finished shipping the turnips it was nine o'clock (It took me awhile to figure out how to harvest the turnips.). I called Gotz on my old farm phone and ordered the barn, he told me he would be over tomorrow and then we would determine where to put it and how long it would take.

I started heading to the exit of my farm and I met Gustafa halfway. "Oh! Good morning!" I greeted him. I was perfectly cheerful this morning and it looked as if Gustafa enjoyed this. He smiled down at me (he was a little taller than me.) and blushed a bit. "G-good morning." He greeted me back scratching at his nose a little. "Say Claire… It's a beautiful morning isn't it?" "Yeah it is!" I replied closing my eyes and enjoying the slight breeze that played with my strawberry blonde hair. "Would you mind accompanying me on a walk?" he asked. My eyes popped open. _I haven't really been nice to these humble people… _I thought to myself. So I smiled and told him "Sure!" I trotted to his side as he began to leave the farm's acres. He smiled at me again and said. "Great! Thanks!"

We walked to Turtle Pond and talked for a good long time about nature and his song writing. When we got back to my farm it was 1:00. "Thank you for taking me!" I politely told him. "I had lots of fun!" I grinned at him, and he returned a smile "Your welcome! I had a nice time too!" We waved goodbye and he headed to the Inn. I went inside and fed Coco, then played a little with a rubber ball the mayor from the next town over gave to me. After I stepped out of my house I headed in the same direction Gustafa had left.

I saw him and Rock standing in the back of the Inn, the side facing my farm. He and Rock seemed to be arguing back and forth about something, Rock having a slightly annoyed look on his face. I swear he glanced at me for a split second before facing Gustafa again. I headed to Vesta's farm and then took the path to the dig site. I might as well spend my time digging while waiting for Skye.

Finally it was 9:40. I ran from the dig site to my farm, and dumped all of the ores inside, then I ran to the goddesses pond. I looked at my watch and it read 10:03. I scanned the area until I found Skye sitting near the Goddess Pond. I came to his side and sat down trying to be quiet, because his eyes were shut in concentration. A while later his eyes fluttered open and he greeted me by saying "Thank you for coming, my angel." I blushed a little. I'd never let him know it, but I loved it when he called me his angel. "So," He inched a bit closer to me. "Tell me about your fascinating eyes."

His eyes looked into mine, as if my eyes were going to tell the story for me. "W-well it's practically all I've told you. Whenever I feel a great amount of one emotion my eyes change." I shrugged as if it was no big deal and he nodded. "I see, so what do deep sea green eyes mean?" He asked. "I get those when I feel sad, or when I'm sick." I explained. He nodded again seeming like he was taking note of that. "Then what do pale blue eyes mean?" He tilted his head slightly. "Those are my normal eyes, when I don't have a great deal of emotion." He jumped into the next question. "And what about your eye color right now?" "What color are they?" I cocked my head to the side. "They're bright green, and around the pupil is a rim of yellow…" He laid his head on his knee. "It kind of looks like your eyes are on fire." He smiled at me. I blushed. "That's a secret…" I told him blushing furiously. _Those kind of eyes… _I thought to myself. _I only get those when I am __really__ excited… _"What you don't trust me?" Skye leaned in closer and our faces were so close he could probably feel the heat coming from my burning, crimson face. "O-of course I do!" I assured him. "It's just…" I trailed off and averted my face so he couldn't see my crimson coloring. "Alright. I won't ask." I looked back at him. "I wouldn't want to make my angel uncomfortable." He told me. My heart pounded.

"Now tell me." He rested his head on his knee again. "What are your eyes color when your at your happiest?" "Deep blue." I told him. He seemed to be taking a mental note of that too. He stood. "Shall I take you home now?" I stood with him. "Will I see you again?" I asked. "Hmm…" He thought a bit. "How about the beach at 10:00 p.m.?" He asked. "Tomorrow?" I thought aloud. He shook his head. "In three weeks." He stated. "What!?" I wanted to see him sooner. "Sorry I've got a business trip in town and have to go overseas. I'll be back in three weeks." He repeated. I looked down so he couldn't see the disappointment on my face. "Oh." Was all I said.

I heard he take the path to my farm and I followed not wanting to be left alone in the darkness. We walked in silence. When we got outside my door I quietly told him "Goodbye." and expected him to disappear like he normally does. It was silent about three more minuets. My head was still down so I didn't know if he had left yet. I heard his foot stepping towards me, rustling the grass. I gasped a little (hopefully not loud enough for him to hear.) and my head snapped up. He was closer then I expected with a pained look on his face. "W-what's wrong Skye?" I asked worry coming on my face. He just stood there in front of me and it looked like he was frozen in place. He embraced me in a warm and protective hug and kissed my cheek softly. "It will be three weeks of pure torture away from you." He whispered to me. He still had his arms wrapped around me, and my arms wrapped around him. We both seemed like we never wanted to let go.

He let go and stepped back a little then he was gone in a flash like normal. I walked inside and closed the door behind me leaning on it with all of my weight, letting it hold me up. It _was_ going to be three weeks of torture.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

**A/N: Well that was sort of... crappy. Oh well I had some fun writing it! So um listen guys... I have the next chapter all typed and what not but... It's not going on the site until I get some reviews! Three or four ought to do it. You can even write me and tell me that you thought such and such part was stupid! But go easy on me cause... I am a pansy**


	9. Best friends and Sunsets

**A/N: Yay! Hey Harvest-Moon-Fan, jensulli11, and HanakoAkatsuki thank you soooo much for the totally awesome reviews. Just like I promised here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh and I promise that I won't do one of those: "must have this many reviews before the next chapter" again!**

* * *

Only two weeks have passed since I last saw Skye. I've got my barn finished and purchased a cow that will give milk in two days! Lately I've been hanging out with Rock; his happy-go-lucky attitude seems to cheer me up whenever I miss Skye. We've become pretty good friends in the last couple of weeks and I visit him from time to time. I've tried my best to seem extra cheerful around him but no one can beat his cheerfulness.

It's down to about a week until Skye comes back and it's the first week of summer. I have some pineapples and some corn growing but they won't be ready for a while (especially the pineapples!). I headed out to meet Rock and he told me he was going to take me to see Patrick and Kassey to ask about the up coming fireworks. They sound really fantastic as Rock describes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two days later…**

I was ecstatic this morning as I produced my first ever bottle of milk! I was really proud of my cow too because it looked like a pretty good amount! About medium I'd say. I made sure to give my cow an extra helping of hay to show it that it had done a good job. I practically skipped to the Inn out of all of my joy. Rock was outside waiting for me and grinned when he saw my happy aura. "Hey." he called to me. "You look really happy!" I laughed and said "Yep! My cow just gave a medium sized milk! I'm ecstatic!" I pumped my arms in the air playfully and Rock chuckled.

"Hey wanna go to the beach today?" He asked. "It's a nice, warm day today!" He grinned at me. "Sure!" I told him. _What better way to spend the day then with your best friend?_ I thought to myself. We walked to the beach and chattered (mostly about Zigzag, my cow.) When we reached the beach we sat on the bench next to the opening, and continued to talk.

I loved talking to Rock, he was always has such a happy look on the world. But I hadn't realized that when we were talking the sun began to set. "Wow!" I said looking at the sun reflecting in the oceans waves. "It's _so_ pretty!" "Yeah!" Rock agreed. I laid my head on my friends shoulder and said "You're really fun to talk to Rock." He laid his head on mine and teased "I know." Or at least I think he was teasing. And I was happy

I was happy to be with my friend, just talking and enjoying the sunset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rock walked me home and headed to the bar. He had invited me to come but I didn't like to drink. And I knew Rock was the type that went all crazy when he drank. Those kinda people scare me if you didn't already know that from the incident with Patrick and Kassey.

I went inside the house and prepared dinner for Coco and I. Then I went to the barn and checked on Zigzag to make sure he was okay. She mooed happily when she saw me and I put in a bushel of hay for her dinner. Then I brushed her in small circles which she seemed to like. I headed off to bed so I could have an early start for tomorrow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one was really short but the next one will be longer and better 'cause... SPOILER ALERT: Skye comes back! fangirl scream SPOILERS DONE! The whole Rock thing wasn't all that intresting though huh?**


	10. The contest

****

A/N: Yay! 10 chapters already!! Oh and I fixed chapter 9... I kept calling the cow a guy... Thank you for pointing that out... But the next chapter is up! Sorry about all the time jumps but I wanted to write about Skye...

* * *

Today was the day…

Three weeks ago he left for a business trip and would finally come back today! The three weeks have been long, but now I was exploding on the inside with cheerfulness. I attended to my farm and Coco and then rushed to find my best friend.

"Rock!" I called to him. He smiled at me and we talked for a while. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked raising his eyebrow making a questioning look. "I'm meeting someone at the beach at 10 o'clock." I felt comfortable telling him… "What about you?" He grinned. "The guys and I are going to the bar tonight to… uh… discuss something…" His grin went bigger than I thought was possible. We parted ways and I went to pick some herbs for shipping at 5:00

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4:30…

I dumped all of the shipping items into the shipping box and headed to the goddesses pond. I put in a small flower that often bloomed in Forget-Me-Not and prayed to the goddess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9:40…

I raced from my little farmhouse to the beach humming in excitement. As I passed the bar Rock stumbled out obviously drunk. Not wanting to be rude I said 'hello' to my friend and quickened my pace. "Wait! Claire!" Rock wobbled after me grinning like a fool. "I won!" He caught up and a foul stench escaped from his mouth.

"W-won what Rock?" I stammered recovering from the smell as we both started down the path towards the beach. "The contest with the guys!" For some reason I got an unsettling feeling in my stomach. I ignored it thinking it was because of the odors.

"W-what contest?" I asked as we stopped by a plot of land near Cody's home. "Oh! Right you don't know…" Rock giggled uncontrollably and I looked at my friend with that same unsettling feeling bubbling inside me. He continued.

"Ma- Me and the guys…" He laughed between some words. "H-had a contest… to see w-who could… date you the most!" He shook with laughter as I looked at him with disbelief and shock plain on my face.

"You did what!?" I yelled at him tears brimming in my eyes. Rock blinked as a confused look overtook his amused one. "A-are you mad for some reason?" He asked obviously oblivious. "Duh! Rock you betrayed me!" I couldn't help a hurt look from creeping onto my face. I felt torn; I felt sad because all of the boys in the valley wanted to date me for the soul reason of winning a contest, and angry that my best friend was in on it, and the fact that he won wasn't helping… and I didn't want to yell at Rock because for a while I thought we had become good friends. Fat tears rolled down my cheeks and I felt my eyes change color to a deep green.

Rock scoffed at me and told me "It's no big deal! I won you should be happy for me!" Agony gripped at my sides as I let out a painful cry saying "Rock! You pretended to be my friend so you could win a bet!" My knees sank into the ground as I couldn't bear holding myself up anymore. "A-all those times we've been together… you counted those as dates in a contest?!" I couldn't seem to stop crying.

My best friend used me to win a contest. I felt like a trophy that was supposed to be won. I cried harder; I cried for me, I cried for Rock. I cried a lot. But a nagging thought in told me to go to Skye. I decided it was best to listen to the voice and got up turning to the beach.

"Hey! W-wait where are you going?!" I turned and sobbed. "I'm going to meet my date! Someone who really cares about me! Hey likes to be around me for a reason! Not because of a bet!" I spun around to leave again, but didn't get too far until I felt Rock's cold hands on my wrist.

"No! You're not going anywhere! I won the contest your mine!" He roared tears flying off of his face. I let out a startled gasp because I was actually surprised he was crying. I've never seen Rock cry. And now I never wanted to.

Rock twisted his hands making my wrist burn and his grip tightened. I let out another painful cry, then something dark flew into Rock's side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Skye's POV**

She was usually never this late… It was 10:14 and I started to get worried. She usually came on time or a few minuets late… _Its fine there's probably some work on the farm that had to be done._ I told myself. Yet the feeling in the pit of my stomach overruled my brain as I stood and exited the entrance to the beach.

I followed the strange feeling as it brought me to Cody's metal shop. There I heard yelling. I found her. She was with a young blonde boy. The one I saw before when she fainted. I felt a little heat edge onto my face.

She and the boy were arguing about something and she turned to leave. I noticed that when she turned tears flew off her face. I stepped forward to go to her but the blonde grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

My fists balled up at my sides. I felt more heat being welcome on my face. But when he said "Your mine!" and made _my_ angel cry I'd had enough. I lunged myself at him and kicked him in the side hearing a crunching sound. I prayed to the goddess that I would have broken a couple of ribs and ran with my angel to the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Claire's POV**

A warm hand entwined with mine and we fled from the drunken boy. The shadows covered who I ran with but my heart kept telling me I was safe. As we entered the beach the moon allowed vision of my rescuer. It was Skye.

We continued to run until we reached the water. If there was no water there I'm sure we would have kept running. We both collapsed at the shore and I sobbed into Skye's chest.

I told him all that had happened in the last three weeks as he stroked my hair and my cheeks. When I was done staining his shirt with tears he kissed my salt stained cheeks and told me he loved me. I cuddled into his chest and softly told him. "I love you Skye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Skye's POV**

After we reached the shore we both collapsed and she buried her head in my chest crying. I felt grateful to her; because if she wasn't there I would have gone back and pummeled the blonde boy who I found out was named Rock. Then I would have gone to jail… for murder and stealing.

She told me stories of when I was gone and I silently thanked her for keeping me distracted. While she spoke softly I stroked her soft-sweet smelling strawberry-blonde hair and her angelic face. When the pain in the air seemed to melt I kissed her cheeks and told her "I love you."

And I didn't care who in heaven knew it. I was prepared to be struck by lightning right there on the spot, but I couldn't care less. I loved her so much. "I love you Skye." I heard her tell me softly. That sentence made my heart accelerate and I felt as if I was invincible. And it made me aware of something. I just robbed heaven of an angel.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

**A/N: Hey it was longer than the last one! I know, I know... Your all going to bite my head off because its so late... Sorry!! But I'd kinda like to keep my head if thats okay... Well how about that review button? Huh? Isn't it lookn' pretty snazzy? You wanna click on it? Go on it's free!**


	11. A thief in the Valley

****

A/N: I feel so happy that I am finally over my writers block! Here is the much delayed Chapter 11! Dedicated to those who helped me through the writers block: Smiley-maker, Lunaofthenight, and my sister! Woot!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own of harvest moon!**

That scene on the beach was a couple of weeks ago. It's been getting more difficult avoiding Rock. The first week he came everyday to try and apologize, but he'd leave after half an hour of me hiding in my house or barn. My shipping has suffered from this effect, because I have no time anymore. And it feels awkward around the boys in the valley. Every time I pass someone that was in on the bet I notice that shame will cross their faces and they'd rather look at the cobble road than meet my eyes. I can't blame them though. It's hard enough not breaking out and yelling at them for being such morons.

I feel safe though at night when I know Skye's in the valley. I've recently seen him near the mountain which is the entrance to the valley but he doesn't always come… When we don't meet up he leaves a note and it says that he had business to take care of. I feel so scared though at the same time. Because a couple of people around town are saying things like "The thief is back!" and "That dirty little thief better not get his hands on my money!" I have no idea who the thief is but he's scaring me. I just hope that I never have to see him.

Tonight I got to meet Skye at the entrance to the valley. I walked with him in silence to the pond looking around the valley to make sure that the thief wasn't going to come and Skye gave me a questioning look, but didn't say anything. When we got to the pond Skye disappeared. "Skye?" I let out a horse whisper, and looked behind the giant tree that grew there but nothing was there. "Skye?" I tried to call louder, but my voice was stuck. I sunk down next to the tree, and scooted my legs closer to my chest. Leaves rustled behind me and I looked that way. Nothing. "Skye? Is that you?" Is what I think I said, it was so soft that I'm sure no one could hear it. I got goose bumps on my neck and arms. The silence was all over. It scared me. Why had Skye disappeared? Where did he go? I hugged my knees closer to my chest and backed up further into the tree.

"Boo." A voice breathed down my neck and I screamed. Then a hand covered my moth muffling my scream. _It's the thief! He's going to hurt me! He doesn't want anyone to hear my screams. I have to scream louder! _All of those thoughts went through my mind in a second and I agreed with them. I tried to scream louder and the hand pressed harder against my mouth. "Hey it's okay. It's me. Calm down." Skye shuffled around on the dirt road making noise and I felt comforted. The screaming started to go down so he took his hand off my mouth and I stopped. "I'm sorry it was just a joke! Why are you so scared my angel?" he cocked his head.

I felt like crying. But it was more because of relief instead of being scared. "Claire…" my eyes opened wide. That was the first time that he had called me by my name. "What's wrong?" I took in a breath. "I-I'm just a little scared…" I put my head on my knees and closed my eyes taking deep breaths to calm myself. "Of me? I didn't think I was that scary but-" "Not you! It's the thief that I heard was in the valley… Thieves scare me…" he cocked his head again. "Thieves are your phobias?" I nodded feeling a tear run down my cheek. "When I was little my parents were divorced. My dad worked on the farm I have now and I lived with my mom in Kansas. One night my mom was working late and I heard some one in the living room I didn't think it was my mom because she makes a lot of noise.

"I got curious and headed to the living room. Some one was in our house taking our vases and pictures and documents. He was stealing. Then my mom walked in. And he noticed that I was in the room. He took a gun and aimed it at me. When he shot the bullet my mom jumped in front of me and he killed her. My sister called the police with her cell phone and he ran leaving our mother on the ground dead and bleeding. I was about fourteen and my sister was eighteen. She wasn't old enough to take care of us so for a couple of years I got put in a foster home. I wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks." I looked up and studied Skye's face. He was looking into my eyes and it seemed as though he was looking into the past. Another tear ran down my face and I flinched when Skye put his hand on my face to brush it away.

He embraced me and I let out a sob. It made me feel better and worse at the same time. I had never talked to anyone about my mom even my sister, but here I was confessing to a guy that I had just met this spring. "It's okay there's no thief here." The word stung around my chest like bee stings and my sobs went silent. Skye let me go from the embrace making my chest hurt more but he kept his arms on my shoulder. "I won't let the thief get you my angel. I'll protect you from the thief." I nodded and leaned against his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Skye's POV**

I made a promise I couldn't keep. I promised to her that I would keep her away from the thief and then agreed to meet again sometime. I knew there was nothing in the world that could keep that girl away from the thief and yet I promised to protect her. After she told me about her mother's death I couldn't help but remember my own mother dying. The supermarket. The knife and stones… I shuddered away from the thoughts. I couldn't realize that while I was lost in the past that she was stuck in the future crying.

I saw that she took comfort in my bluff and I was disgusted with myself. I had to be with her no matter what I was. I was a thief that she was afraid of. My notes saying I had business and couldn't be with her were not making anything better. I felt like everything was a lie. Well except for the incredible feelings that I had for her. The feeling of being alive. The feeling that she wanted to be with me. And the most incredible one. The feeling of her choosing me over Rock. I snickered darkly to myself ashamed and giddy.

I'd never come close to loving some one as much as I felt love for her. I never thought it was possible to feel as loved as she made me feel. _To love a thief was impossible for her! _I reminded myself. But I couldn't help feel my sub-conciseness fighting with that statement. I couldn't care less that she was afraid of me without even knowing it!

I was helplessly in love.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all the patient fans of 'The eyes of the valley' Thank you for waiting so long and reviewing! I love reviews! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!**


	12. Kisses

**A/N: It's here! It's here, it's here it's here!!!! Hurray! Hope you like it this one is really cute! *Fangirl squee***

* * *

The next morning went by as I did the usual. Avoiding Rock. Feeding the cows. Avoiding Rock. Feeding the chickens. Oh and **AVOIDING ROCK**!!!

He's become so persistent lately. He waits outside of my house in the morning which is surprising, because I never knew he could get up that early. Then he would come to my house late at night if he wasn't interested in drinking.

But my annoyance with Rock was leveled out with my love for Skye. I was going to meet him tomorrow at the beach and every time I had to look at Rock's pathetic apologizing face all I had to do was to remind myself of that and I wouldn't give him a black eye. What's even more strange about him lately though is that he would walk everywhere with me. The boys all stared at us strangely and he glared or gloated with his face whenever he saw them.

When he glared at Merlin I smacked him hard in the head and yelled accusingly "Were not friends!" Merlin's face looked up. "So you lied again huh Rock?" He questioned. My mouth dropped and I stormed over to Merlin. He spun on his heels and started to walk away briskly until I caught up with him. I grabbed his collar and shook him a little. "What exactly did he say?" My eyes stormed and stared deeply into his scared ones. The red speckles I usually get when I was angry butted their way into my eyes and I allowed them hoping to strike some fear into Merlin.

"That you were fine. You weren't mad at him anymore and you still hate us." He squeaked out hoping that would satisfy me and that I wouldn't hurt him. It worked. I let go of his shirt shoving him a little but not enough to make him fall over. Rock scrambled from the dirt road and tried to escape on all fours, but it was too late. I kicked his sorry butt and sat on his back giving him a nugey. Then I shoved his face into the road and yelled "Eat dirt and say you're sorry!!"

A muffled sound came from the blonde head and I got up shoving it down forcefully one more time. I saw Cliff coming towards us with a questioning look intended for me. I walked up to him and put my arm around him yelling at the boys "For your information I like Cliff a whole lot more than any of the boys in the valley!" Cliff snickered and played along with me. I heard a large snapping sound and turned around looking at the mountain from where it had come from and saw a flash of something. I shrugged and turned my attention back to the guys.

Cliff put his arm around my waist and nodded in agreement with me. Another snapping sounded. Rock glared at Cliff from the ground and then looked at my face seeing the full anger. He stood up and dusted himself off. As he walked away I heard him mutter "No one… will have her…" I rolled my eyes and ignored him knowing I would never like him the way he liked me.

"Thanks for helping me out Cliff; those guys were being a jerk to me." I pulled my arm off his shoulder and he let go of my waist. "Sure thing. I had a hard time not breaking out in laughter though." We both laughed for a moment. "Though I will take up the position if you're offering." He commented. "Thanks but we should just be friends for now. I've already kind of have a…. boyfriend." I blushed using the word hoping Skye would think it was okay. "Kay, but save me a date in the future." He asked walking backwards away from me. "You know I actually will. You don't bother me like all of the other hopeless guys in the valley." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Another snapping sound.

"Okay what is that noise?" I asked and he shrugged. I turned to look at the mountain. "Bye Claire." He turned away from me and I looked back at him. He was cradling his cheek and his ears were red. I laughed quiet enough for him not to hear and continued with gathering my lumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Skye's POV**

Making my next target I stood in the place I usually did. The whole overview of the valley folded out before me as I strategically target the unsuspecting villagers. I was about to pick Griffin's bar when I noticed the small farmhouse across from it. A chill went down my back. I don't know how I ever found it in my self-consciousness to continue my awful career. I felt bad for the fragile angel that had to love the thing she hated the most.

Speaking of the angel…. There she was. She was walking next to Rock and my knuckles turned white. He looked at every guy that passed and my angel had a questioning look on her face. After the guys passed by they would hang their heads and shuffle on. After Rock looked at the black-haired farmer Claire decked him. I laughed enjoying myself at his pain as he lay on the road.

She moved on to the farmer who I believed was named Merlin. She took a fistful of his shirt and shook him around as I erupted in laughter. I heard Merlin squeak out the words my angel wanted to hear and she released him. Rock scrambled on the road his face plain with fear and my angel launched herself at him. I sank to my knees holding my sides as I laughed silently not having enough air to make a sound. I wiped a tear off of my face as I heard her yell "Eat dirt and apologize!!" I broke into another fit of laughter almost falling from the mountain side. This girl would be the death of me one way or another.

I watched giddy as a brown-haired-pony tailed man came into the scene. She shoved the blonde head into the ground and walked towards the boy. She put an arm around his shoulder and my laughter broke short. I stared at them waiting to see how this played out. "I like Cliff more than any of the boys in the valley!" I heard her yell at them. I tried to control myself. _Its fine she's not supposed to be with you any way._ I told myself breaking a stick to calm myself.

He put his arm around my angel's waist. I broke the stick again. _She has the freedom to be with anyone she wants to. _I argued with myself. I still knew that I was gonna pound the boy. The idiots (Rock and Merlin) left and Cliff talked to my angel. She said "I've already kind of have a…. boyfriend" My face broke out into a pleasant smile. I knew she meant me…

She grabbed his shoulder and lifted her toes slightly off the ground kissing him softly on the cheek. Growling, I broke the stick yet again. I couldn't do this. While I continued to see her my emotions had a war with themselves. And the thief…. And her phobia… And the possibility that she could be happy with another man. I hated that last one although I knew it was the best for her. Gaahh! This was sooo confusing.

I focused on my job. I decided that the Villa was far enough away from her. I trotted back to my house to ready myself for another shameful night of work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After filling my sack with their gold and silver wonders I found myself (once again) wondering my way onto her farm. I put the sack down by the entrance and walked up the steep hill.

I peered through the small windows and found her staring at the television she had up against the wall. _Hmm… that's new… _I thought. _Great! I sound like a stalker… _The news woman was on talking about something. The banner at the bottom of the screen read 'Thief ruins small family business.' I shuddered.

My angel turned the TV off and shuddered herself a little. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out the paper and pen I always carried around. I wrote:

_My Dear Angel,_

_I love you so much and this breaks my heart, but unfortunately I cannot attend our date tomorrow. Something has come up but I swear that I will make it up to you somehow._

_Your __**Boyfriend,**_

_Skye._

He slipped it under her door and turned to leave. There was no way he could face her after she confessed her fears and he promised to protect her. So he would see her when he could. When his conscious didn't threaten himself… But he knew that would come soon. He would never be away from her long.

Almost to the entrance he felt someone tap his shoulder. He spun around surprise clear on his face. People didn't normally surprise him. The blonde-haired beauty stood before him. "Skye?" She was gripping his note in her pale hands. He stared at it for a moment. "I love you." Skye blurted out. "I love you so much… I love you…. I love you…" He repeated it over and over.

She took his hand and led him to the small dog house. She sat him down and sat in his lap. "I love you… I love you…" He kept repeating. He didn't know if he'd ever stop. Tears ran down his cheeks as he held her sitting on the dog house leaning against the wall.

"I love you too Skye. What's wrong?" She wiped away his tears. Just as he had done on the beach she comforted him. She kissed his cheeks and stroked his hair as he held her tight and buried himself into her chest. "Claire…Claire… Don't leave me Claire." He shook his head and tears continued to fall.

"Skye." she lifted his head. "Skye sweetie. I will never leave you." He looked in to her eyes puzzled at how she could still love him. He lifted his head and she lowered hers. Their lips grazed each others. "Claire… I love you my angel…" He whispered. Their lips connected and they kissed each other passionately for a few moments.

Their lips parted allowing them to breath. "Skye…" Claire's lips brushed up his nose and he brushed his lips down her neck. "I won't leave you if you don't leave me." The kissed some more until Skye insisted that Claire go to bed.

"I promise I will see you the day after tomorrow." Skye told her as he lingered by her bedroom door.

The last thing he did that night was return the sack that he'd stolen.

* * *

**A/N: Well I liked it.... I thought that it was okay for their first kiss! So you can tell me what you thought! It's called *drum roll* The reveiw button!!! Hurray! No seriously click it.**


	13. Fallen Letter

**A/N: That was a quick one! I loved writing this one but unfortunately there is no Skye... Boo hoo.... A big thanks to the reviews and without further adu...**

**Claire's POV**

A smile lingered on my lips for the rest of the next day. Even when I saw Rock I would try to scowl and break into a smile as soon as I turned around. To this effect I didn't look very menacing. Knowing Rock a rumor will arise soon. Something along the lines of 'She and I aren't fighting anymore.' I sighed that boy is going to be troublesome until I die.

While I was playing fetch with Coco on the white sandy beach Skye's words came back into my mind. "Claire… Claire… Don't leave me Claire…" I sat down thinking about what those words could have meant. It was the first time I had ever seen Skye cry. The sight of those apple green eyes pouring with tears looking up at me begging for forgiveness. But why? What on earth could possibly make him want to apologize?

Coco brought the green tennis ball over to me and set it down in front of me. He whined and I looked down at the ball thinking of Skye. Coco rolled over on his back and whined again. I chuckled and rubbed his stomach. "You're a weird dog, you know that?" I told him and he cocked his head at me. "You're a husky. You're supposed to love cold weather and here you are on a bright, sunny day rolling around in the hot sand." Coco started to pant and I laughed.

"Come on boy let's go." I stood up and patted my thigh. He barked and ran to my side I rubbed his long coat as we left the entrance. Rock was standing there waiting for me. I attempted the glares that I gave him yesterday but to no use, I ended up smiling at him. He took it the wrong way.

"Claire do you forgive me?" Rock asked stepping forward anxiously. I sighed "That depends are you apologizing?" I asked stepping back while Coco growled. "Apologize for what?" He questioned putting his hands palm up to Coco showing no harm. Coco came over and liked his hand, Rock smiled down at the dog. "Oh honestly Rock! You made a bet to see who could date me the most. Doesn't that seem wrong to you?" I accused.

"Claire…" Rock's hair shadowed his eyes and his fists balled up at his side. Suddenly he was running at me top speed and I couldn't get away fast enough. He collided with me and I fell over. He was hugging my neck and my hands were frozen in shock by his sides. "Rock get off." I pleaded him. His head parted from the ground with our noses inches away.

Coco growled by us now more aware of the situation. "No seriously Rock I already have a boyfri-" Rock's lips cut me off. He kissed me desperately as my hands balled into fists. I tried hitting his sides, but it didn't affect him at all. I laid there useless and wishing that someone, namely Skye, would come save me.

Rock's lips parted and he panted for air. "Rock I don't like you like this!" I cried out tears running over from my eyes. He ignored me and kept kissing despite my attempts. Tears flowed over and I tried to move from underneath Rock's body but he was too heavy.

Coco bit Rock's leg and his arms pushed up in reaction. I rolled out from underneath him and fled with Coco to the main passage. In answer to my previous prayers I found Cliff there and hid behind him while Rock came from the forest. "Cliff please help me." I begged him gripping his shoulders to use him as a shield. He nodded.

"Cliff I don't want any trouble. I just want to talk to Claire." Rock offered as an excuse. I could see Cliff's eyes narrow at Rock and he spread his arms for protection. Rock approached us and we moved in unison mirroring his actions to keep a distance between us.

Rock started running at us and Cliff stuck out his foot kicking Rock in the shin. Rock buckled down to the ground holding his shin. Cliff and I turned around using this as an escape to my farm.

I looked around as we got to the entrance and noticed that he was holding a white piece of paper. I checked my pants pockets and gasped. The paper Rock was holding was the note that I got from Skye yesterday.

Cliff saw what I wanted and stormed over to Rock taking the note from his hands. Rock didn't resist in letting go as he stared down at the road with a look of shock on his face. Cliff returned the note to me and Rock stood up. I stuffed the note in my pocket and turned to leave to my farm house.

"Claire…" Rock called after me. "Your boyfriend's a thief."

* * *

**A/N: Hurray! So what do you think will happen? I want to hear your opinions people so reply!!!**

* * *


End file.
